


Family Phone Calls

by Littlebuggy15



Series: The Rook Family- Our problems your entertainment! [2]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/F, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, pre-realtionships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebuggy15/pseuds/Littlebuggy15
Summary: Nathinal had been in Hope County for a few weeks, it seems like the perfect time for his brother to call him, but what's this? Nate has a crush, time to call in the troops.
Relationships: Male Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed
Series: The Rook Family- Our problems your entertainment! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783963
Kudos: 22





	Family Phone Calls

**Author's Note:**

> so, I've been thinking about this and well. here you go. My Rook has siblings. who knew? {shrugs shoulders} I decided that I needed my deputy to be with Jacob, but I didn't want the other Seeds to be left out and I came up with this shit. I laughed, and banged my head. I hope you guys all enjoy it.

It had been a few weeks since Nathinal had moved to Hope County, and it had been a blast. A few of the locals were just fuck-up enough to be funny and he had gotten the number of the red heir god. Jacob Seed. The eldest brother of the Seed Family who ran the Project at Eden Gate. A religious community who followed the teachings of Joseph Seed. 

  
Joseph Seed, who Nathinal had met, seemed nice if not a little quirky, but hey all power to a man who can walk around half naked in front of his followers. Staci like to joke that’s why most people join, the hot half clothed men. The junior deputy tried to make a good impression on the “Father.” If the brothers were close, he didn’t want his chances with Jacob to bomb by insulting his younger brothers.

  
But boy John Seed needs a strong hand to smack his ass. The boy was smart mouth, and cocky, and reminded Nathinal too much of his own younger brother. and don’t get the man started on his fetish for airplanes. The former merc shudder, that was scary. 

  
(Jacob would be relieved to know that Deputy Nathaniel Rook wasn’t interested in his brothers, and that said brothers thought the man to be in Joseph’s words “nice, though his language definitely needs to be clean before he meets the younger members.” In John’s word “AN ASS!! THAT MAN MADE FUN OF MY COAT! AN ASS JACOB! YOU AND HE WERE MADE FOR EACH OTHER.”)

  
Nathinal was enjoying his nice home meal (he had re-heated some of Grandma Rook’s pasta) when his phone starts ringing the theme song for the ‘Matrix.’ He groaned and reached towards the coffee table. 

  
N: Akesh, what the hell do you want?

  
Akesh Rook laughed in his big brother’s ear. “Heard about your little problem. I mean really, Vista! You sure are getting old.”

  
N: Please stop. I’m not that old. I mean if I’m old your old. 

  
A: please old man, I am young and full of life. You on the other hand are ancient!!!

  
N: I’m only five years older than you!

  
A: physically, but mentally you are a grandpa!

  
N: than you are mentally six.

  
A: that’s nasty, I can’t have sex if I’m six.

  
N: {groan} please don’t mention sex. 

  
A: why it never used to bother you. {the line went silent, to silent for his younger brother} HOLY SHIT!!! YOU FOUND SOMEONE! 

  
Nathinal had to jerk his phone away before Akesh could bust his ear drums. “Inside voice man!” 

  
“Oh, oh god. Have you told Nastasia? Or what about Runihuar? Or what about grandma?!”

  
“No, I haven’t. listen Ake, I don’t know if I want them to know yet ok? Ake? Akesh? {dial tone} that son of a bitch!” 

  
Nathinal put his head down and hoped his siblings were too busy to pick up the phone. But the poor man just jinx himself. 

  
The pub was small, in the middle of Canterbury, but it was crowded. The sudden down pour of rain had made people run for cover. It was in this pub that a woman sat, her long blond heir tied up on her head, and her honey brown eyes locked on her phone. She was average in height, but her posture made her seem like a giant. others in the pub kept looking at her, for her face was flawless, she must be a model they whisper to each other.

  
They were wrong. Nastasia Rook was not a model, she was a bodyguard. One of the best in the world, with actress/actors, millionaires, small time drug lords, and even royalty on her rap sheet. She would be called in and take care of whatever came up. 

  
Right now, Nastasia was off the clock, her last job just finished, and she was wondering if she should stay in the UK or go to one of the other European countries. The blond looked up at the barmaid and flashed her white teeth at the young women refilling her drink. Said barmaid blushed all the way to her neck before rushing away.   
The woman’s phone vibrating in her hand took her way from the sweet young thing and rolled her eyes. Her brother. 

  
“What do you want? {the few eavesdropping was shocked to hear an American accent} wait, wait slow down. Nate did what now? Holy shit! No. what’s the dude’s name? {sigh} how could you not get his name? yeah, yeah, you calling big bro now? Cool. I’m done with my job. Was thinking of going to Spain, but not now. Yeah, I’ll see you at grandmas. love you too.”

  
The blond ended her call and paid the tab, walking out into the rain. 

The restaurant was dark, built for privacy and romance. The short man was sitting in front of the window with the best view of the river. His company, a young woman easily twenty years his junior was enjoying her white wine. The man was rich, had made his business in under dealing his partners, and getting into bed with the criminal underground. The old man had the easy life, and smiled at his date, he lifted his own glass and then screaming and shouting. The man’s head now had a hole in it. 

  
Thomas De Leave could have lived longer if he hadn’t shorted the mafia family in charge of Prato. He did though, thinking he was above the petty boss, but he wasn’t and now he was dead. 

  
Walking past all the crying and screaming and cops was a very tall man with his head covered. The cops paid the man no attention however as they didn’t think a homeless man would have the means to kill a guy without someone seeing something. 

  
The homeless man made it two blocks away before taking his hoodie off. Said hoodie was dropped to the ground as he made his way up the hotel stairs. A group of girls coming heading to the pool, stopped, and stared at the tall Egyptian man that walked past them.

  
His face was expressionless as he opened his door and headed to the shower. It was after that when laying on his bed, burner phone on the table beside him that his personal phone went off. 

  
“What do you need baby brother? Yeah, I saw his troubles, it’s what Nathinal gets for being such an ass. Yeah, I got the text. No haven’t had a chance to call him, why?” Runihuar Rook shout up in bed his unnatural white eyes wide. “No! he found someone in that hick county?! Holy shit! I’m on the first plane home. I have got to see this.”

Ahesk Rook heard the dial tone in his ears but paid it no mind as he went and order two first class tickets: one from England, the other Italy. And sent the info to his older siblings. The dark-skinned man stretched his arms out. While his brothers and sister were out in the field, he was here behind the screen. The computer was one of the few places he had felt safe, and Grandma had made sure that he had the best of the best. The Indian man stood and walked out of his room. 

  
He smiled as the scent of chocolate chip cookies invaded his nose. Grandma was baking, oh she was going to be so happy. Soon three out of four of her kids would be home. 

In two weeks’, Hope County would be invaded by the worst people to be alive. Each of them deadly in their own ways and with a bone to pick. They were the Rook siblings. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey check out my tumblr! I will be posting some info on the Rook family there.  
> love you guys  
> https://cheshirelives.tumblr.com/


End file.
